DC's Guardians of Time
DC's Guardians of Time, or simply Guardians of Time, is a TV series that began airing January 21, 2016. It's described as a "superhero team-up show," acting as a spin-off of sorts from The Bat and Superman. The show's first season had 16 1 hour episodes. Phil Klemmer serves as the series' showrunner. Blake Neely serves as composer for the series, as he previously has for The Bat and Superman. On March 11, 2016, Fox renewed DC's Guardians of Time for a second season. Starting January 24, 2017, DC's Guardians of Time ''shifted from their Thursday night slot to Tuesdays, following ''Superman. Synopsis When heroes alone are not enough… the world needs guardians. Having seen the future, one he will desperately try to prevent from happening, time-traveling rogue Matthew Ryder is tasked with assembling a disparate group of both heroes and villains to confront an unstoppable threat – one in which not only is the planet at stake, but all of time itself. Can this ragtag team defeat an immortal threat unlike anything they have ever known? Introduction In Season 1, Matthew Ryder describes the state of the future and the death of his wife and son, the need to destroy David Clinton/Chronos and the formation of his team. Beginning with Season 2, a new introduction is introduced for each episode featuring a different guardian talking about the formation and the team's responsibility of protecting time following the Justice Society's demise. Connor Immortus takes over in the episode "The Secret Society" where he along with Lex Luthor and Colin Riddle plan on changing the world once they get their hands on the Holy Grail. In "Armageddon", Lex Luthor narrates the introduction after he successfully obtained the Grail in the previous episode. Season 1 "In 2191, an immortal tyrant named David Clinton, better known as Chronos, conquered the world, and murdered my wife and child. I have assembled an elite team to hunt him throughout time and stop his rise to power. Unfortunately, my plan is opposed by the body I'd sworn my allegiance to: the Justice Society. In the future, my friends may not be heroes. But if we succeed, they will be remembered as guardians." Season 2 ''(narrated by Jaime Reyes in "Jeopardized", Caliyah Patterson in "The San Francisco Way", Cisco Ramon in "Archer's Quest", and Katy Gordon in "Land Before Time") "''Time travel is real, and all of history is vulnerable to attack which is why we must travel through time to stop this spread of these so-called Time Anomalies and to erase their damage to history. We are a team of outcasts and mistfits. So please don't call us heroes, we're something else. We're guardians." "Off the Books" variant'' (narrated by Dan Garrett) "''The Justice Society were an organization charged with protecting history from rogue time travelers, but they were destroyed. Under the leadership of Matthew Ryder we have taken up their mantle. Katy Gordon, former member of the Order of Saint Dumas, Dr. Michael Carter...Booster Gold, The Arsonist... Garfield Lynns, and Blue Beetle... The merged super form of Jamie Reyes and myself, Dan Garrett. We are the only ones left to protect history. We are The Guardians of Time." "Imperator" variant (narrated by Michael Carter) "Time travel is real. And all of history is vulnerable to the attack of rogue time travelers. But one group travels throughout time to stop the spread of these so-called Time Anomalies and erase their damage to history. A group of outcasts and misfits. These individuals aren't heroes, they're something else. They're guardians." "Atrocities", "Bandit County" and "Saving Private Spielberg" variant (narrated by Dan Garrett) "Time travel is real, and all of history is vulnerable to attack, which is why we must travel through time to stop the spread of these so-called Time Anomalies and to erase their damage to history. We are a team of outcasts and misfits. So please don't call us heroes, we're guardians." "The Secret Society" variant (narrated by Connor Immortus) "My name is Connor Immortus. In 2016, I was murdered by the Batman. But I was removed from the timeline 53 years before my death by a man from the future named Lex Luthor. Together with Colin Riddle, a former head of the Order of Saint Dumas, the three of us are going to locate the Holy Grail. A mystical object which can rewrite reality itself. With the Grail in our possession, we will change our past and our future and the world as you know it." "Renegade" variant (narrated by Garfield Lynns) "Seriously, you idiots haven't figured this out by now? It all started when we blew up the justice pigs, the Justice Society. Now history's all screwed up, but it's up to us to un-screw it up. But half the time we screw things up even worse. So don't call us heroes, we're something else. We're guardians. Who writes this crap anyway?" "Set Sail" variant (narrated by Garfield Lynns) "Seriously, you idiots haven't figured this out by now? It all started when we blew up the justice pigs, the Justice Society. Now history's all screwed up, but it's up to us to un-screw it up. But half the time we screw things up even worse. So don't call us heroes, we're something else. We're guardians. "Armageddon" variant (narrated by Lex Luthor) "My name is Lex Luthor. With the help of Connor Immortus, Colin Riddle, Tommy Elliot, and Garfield Lynns, I've obtained the Holy Grail. An ancient artifact with the power to rewrite reality itself, and we have. It's a brave new world.”’ Cast Main cast *Jim Beaver as Dan Garrett/Blue Beetle *Chad Michael Murray as Dr. Michael Carter/Booster Gold *Tom Pelphrey as Matthew Ryder (seasons 1–2; special guest season 3) *Rosie Huntington-Whitely as Katy Gordon/Batwoman *Lorenzo James Henrie as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Laura Harrier as Lorena Marquez/Aquagirl (season 1) *Tyler Ritter as Arthur Curry/Aquaman (season 1) *Morena Baccarin as Samson *Skeet Ulrich as Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Scott Foley as Tommy Elliot/Hush (season 1; special guest season 2–present) *Joseph Fiennes as Lex Luthor/Kryptonite Man (season 2) *Jessica Henwick as Caliyah Patterson/Gypsy (season 2–present) *Santiago Cabrera as Cisco Ramon/Vibe (season 2–present) *Emily Wickersham as Chloe Sullivan (season 3) *Luke Perry as Connor Immortus (season 3)